1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to preformed molar bands and more particularly to preformed molar bands that have a lingual wire attached to the band.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Preformed molar bands have been used along with extension wires which attach to one or more teeth anterior or posterior of the molar encircled by the band. The formation of the extension wire required a model of the patient's teeth, generally obtained by a plaster cast, and required custom bending and soldering of the wires. The extensions of the bands were glued to the teeth by glueing on the molar bands to the teeth.
The drawbacks with such arrangements included the high cost of such a procedure due to the preparation of a model and the custom bending and soldering of the wires and band and requiring usually two appointments separated by time for the laboratory work.